


Someone Today

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Young Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Percival wouldn't tell anyone, but he's frightened.  A strange man is yelling at him about the director, he doesn't know where his parents are, and there's a five year old called Newt that he feels drawn to protect.





	1. Percival

**Author's Note:**

> We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that he is someone today. ~Stacia Tauscher
> 
> For a prompt on the kinkmeme: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=2185632#cmt2185632

Percival Graves would never ever have admitted it, but he was scared. He wasn't sure where he was, or where mother and father were. There was a man who came in sometimes, who shouted and had punched him, leaving him with a split lip and a black eye. He couldn't tell why. Someone called the Director had arrested the man's brother, and now he wanted to hurt Percival. It didn't make much sense to the boy. The man kicked him to the ground, and then stormed from the room, slamming the door.

Percival would guess that he had been here for three days, but it might have been four. The first few days he had been held in a different room, but today he had been brought to this one and punched and kicked. He had found out the reason for the sobbing he heard through the walls.

Worse than the man who shouted and punched was the other little boy. Percival guessed that the other boy was two years younger than him - he didn't look much older than five. He was curled up on the bed of the room they were in, his knees drawn up to his chest and sniffling.  
"Hey..." Percival walked over to the little boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him gently. "Hey, it's okay..."

The little boy gazed up at him, his eyes wide and blue, damp with unshed tears which streaked down his face when Percival cuddled him.   
"It's okay." Percival said, trying to sound brave. He was a Graves. His father was never ever afraid and nor was he going to be.

The little boy sobbed and clung to Percival's side, shaking a little from tears. Percival pressed his lips together so that he didn't say anything out loud that might upset him, gently rubbing his back and telling him that he was safe. Eventually the crying turned back into sniffles.  
"It's okay." Percival held out his hand. "My name is Percival Graves, and I'm going to get us out of here."  
"N...Newt... Sc...Scama..Scamader..." The boy whispered. His voice sounded funny. Percival shook his hand firmly, even though the little boy didn't seem to know how to shake hands. He paused, seeing something move in the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Percival asked, standing up in case the movement was a threat.   
"'smybowtuckle." The boy mumbled and held out his hand. Percival watched as a small green stick walked over to the little boy, and climbed up into his hair. Newt seemed to be happy about that, patting it as it crawled along his arm. "He thinks he's a hat." Newt spoke with the childlike seriousness that Percival had seen in his siblings. "You won't tell the nasty man?"  
"I won't tell." Percival promised. His heart was racing, and he tried to remember whether or not bowtruckles were dangerous. Newt didn't seem as scared though, so that was good.

He heard footsteps on the floorboards outside. He couldn't face the man again, didn't want to get hit or kicked. But if he didn't hurt Percival, he might hurt Newt, and Newt was only a baby really. He needed looking after. Percival would have to protect him, even if that meant it ended badly for himself.

Percival turned to Newt.  
"Hide under the bed."  
Newt looked nervous, biting his lip, but Percival tried to talk like his parents did when he had done something they weren't happy about.  
"Newt, get under the bed right this instant." Newt whimpered but obeyed.  
Percival felt bad for being so bossy to his little friend, knowing how his stomach twisted whenever father spoke like that. But he had to protect him. The bowtruckle was there, so maybe he could keep Newt safe.

The door unlocked.  
Percival raced forwards, hitting an adult's leg. He scratched and bit at the arm that tried to grip him, kicking out with his feet. He paused when he heard a woman's voice above him.  
"Ouch! Hey, hey..." Strong hands gripped his shoulders, and he looked up to see a pretty woman with dark hair that was cut short. She crouched down to his level and he saw that her arm was bleeding. He felt a little guilty for that, but he had to protect Newt. Whatever punishment happened to him it would be okay if his friend was alright.  
"Look, I need you to help me..." She said softly. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm working with MACUSA-"  
"You're an auror?" He asked, voice shaking a little. She was being gentle, and he didn't want to make her angrier. He didn't want Father to be told that he had hurt one of his colleagues. 

"I am. I'm here to help."  
"What about the man?"  
"He...He's been arrested." She said, and Percival felt relief sweep through him. She drew her wand, and tapped it to his face. " _Episkey_." The pain of the injuries stopped, and she repeated it on her own arm. He bit his lip.  
"Sorry I hurt you."  
"It's okay, you're safe. Can you tell me your name?"  
Guilt washed through him. He didn't want her to think he was a failure.  
"Per...Percival Graves." He said softly, stuttering for the first time in years. Father would be so disappointed if he heard it.

The woman frowned for a moment, and then smiled.  
"Okay. I'm Tina. Well, I don't suppose you've seen anyone else here?"  
"He was angry at the director." Percival admitted. "But I don't know who that is."  
"Oh, it's not the director I'm looking for." She said, with a slightly strange smile. "I know where he is. I'm looking for someone named Newt Scamander. I think he might need help."

Percival glanced at the floor, not wanting to put his friend at risk but also not wanting to do this wrong. He swallowed.  
"I won't let you hurt him."  
"It's alright. I promise I won’t hurt him." The lady said, and she smiled so nicely that Percival believed her.  
He made his way to the bed, and crouched down, seeing Newt's wide eyes staring out from beneath it.  
"Hey... Newt, it's okay. We're being rescued."   
The little boy crawled out from amid the dust, clutching onto Percival's arm with both hands. Percival walked with him to the auror.  
"This is Tina. Tina, this is Newt."

Newt seemed quite shy, hiding behind Percival. Percival worried it would make Tina angry, but instead she smiled as though she found it funny.   
"Hello Newt. Come with me you two. You're safe now."


	2. Newt

Newt peered out nervously from his position behind Percival. He felt scared, but his bowtruckle was chattering to him and patting his hair. He was scared. The last few days had been the scariest he had ever had. He had been locked into this room, and the nasty man had yelled at him. He'd used lots of bad words, some words so bad that Newt had never ever heard them before. But the bowtruckle had appeared whenever the nasty man left, and patted Newt's shoulder until his tears stopped. Then Percival had appeared. Percival was about the same age as Newt's brother, Theseus, and he had a nice smile. He had told Newt that he would get them out. Newt had believed him, because he seemed nice and because the bowtruckle liked him.

Now they were getting out, because Percival had told the truth. A nice woman had opened the door and Percival had tried to protect them. But she had smiled at both of them, as though they were friends.   
"Hello Newt. Come with me you two. You're safe now." She told them. "My name is Tina, you don't need to be scared of me Newt. I promise to you that I won't let you get hurt."  
"Okay." Newt held onto Percival's hand, and Percival stood between him and Miss Tina.

"Let's go. They're aurors for MACUSA, they'll keep us safe."  
Newt frowned a little bit, looking down at the floor and swallowing nervously.  
"Whassa Magoosa?" Newt whispered.   
"It's the Magical Congress of the United States." Percival said, puffing up with pride. "My father works there."  
"Oh..." Newt blinked and looked at him. "My daddy works for the Ministry. And mummy looks after hippogriffs. I love hippogriffs. I've got one, she's called Artemis, and she's my age. And Theseus has one called Hector, and-" He paused, and realised he was talking too many words at once again. He swallowed and glanced down at the floor. "Do you have hippogriffs?"  
"No." Percival said.

"Come on you two." Miss Tina said more firmly. "We can talk about hippogriffs later..."  
Percival nodded, and led the way out of the room, Newt still clung to his side.  
"We need to get you both looked after by a healer, and then my sister is going to help interview you. Does that sound okay?" Miss Tina asked, and her voice was gentle. She sounded like she might listen, that if they said no then she might try and help them.  
"Will father be there?" Percival asked. He didn't sound like he wanted his daddy to be there, so Newt snuggled up against his side in an attempt to reassure him. Percival cuddled him in return, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm afraid your father won't be there. But we are going to heal you, see how you are." Miss Tina told him gently. “And we’ll get you home.”  
"''scuse..." Newt whispered, reaching out and pulling on her sleeve until she twisted to look down at him.   
"Yes?"  
"Why did the nasty man hurt us?" Newt whispered. Miss Tina sighed.  
"Because he's a bad person. Because he has a grudge against a very dear friend of mine, and because hurting you was the best way of getting to him. It wasn't your fault. And you are going to be okay now, I promise." Miss Tina promised. Her voice was gentle and nice, and Newt couldn't help believing her. He nodded quickly. She smiled in response.

"Are you okay with apparating?" She asked, and Newt shook his head.  
"Makes me sick." He admitted. Every time he had to apparate somewhere, his parents cuddling him to their chest, he ended up being sick. He didn't like how everything seemed to spin around as he went.   
"That's alright." Miss Tina said after a moment. "Come with me, we can walk to the hospital. It isn't far from here." She paused. "Just stay here for a minute, I'll be back soon."

She had told the truth. It wasn't very long before she came back, and she took Percival's hand. Newt reached to tug on her sleeve again.  
"Miss?"  
"Yes Newt?"   
"Will my bowtuckle be able to come with us?" He asked, pointing to the bowtruckle that was curled up in his hair, and was managing to look rather worried as he wrapped the red hair around his limbs.  
"I don't think he'll want to be left behind." Miss Tina said simply, leading the two of them to the medical wing. When they were nearly there they were met by a pretty blonde lady who frowned and wrapped her arms around Newt, before reaching to pull Percival into a hug.  
"You poor little dears..." She murmured. "You've had such a bad time of it. It's okay. You must have been scared."

Newt nodded, letting the lady hug him for a moment before realising Percival was watching nervously.  
"Who are you?" Percival asked softly.  
"My name's Queenie. I'm Tina's little sister, but Newt, you know all about being the baby of the family. I want to help you get better."  
"Miss Tina already healed my injuries. Thank you." Percival said. "Newt?"

Newt pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal a nasty bruise on his shoulder, and Percival nodded.   
"We can go to healers." He conceded after a moment. Miss Queenie nodded, walking with the three of them. Newt looked around, amazed. He'd been to the Ministry office once before, but this place seemed bigger and brighter. He clung to Percival's hand so he didn't get separated.

The adults were muttering to each other. Newt could hear a few words - "no memory" "only children" "why would he-" "some sick kind of revenge" but they weren't interesting words. He was much more interested in seeing what he could of this building. The bowtruckle had climbed down to his shoulder and was also looking around. 

The problem was when the healer arrived, and told Percival and Newt to go into separate cubicles. As soon as he said that, Newt realised he didn't want to go into a separate room. He was frightened and he was worried the nasty man was going to come back. He reached for Percival's hand and Percival glared up at the adult healer and shook his head.  
"No. I won't leave Newt. He needs me."

The healer looked down at him.  
"As stubborn as ever..." He said to Miss Tina, but he didn't insist that they split up. Instead, the healer smiled at them, turning his attention to the two boys. "You can stay here for now, and once I've checked you both over - Miss Goldstein, would you be willing to look after them while we work out how to fix this?"

Both Miss Tina and Miss Queenie nodded quickly, which made Newt feel happy. They wanted to spend time with him and that was something very good.  
"I think that I should interview them." Miss Queenie said. "I'll go and speak to Madam President and check how she wants to handle it. And I can tell her that they’ve been found safely. She’s been worrying a lot over the past couple of days." She smiled. "Newt, you can keep Percival safe until I get back can't you?"

Chest swelling with pride, Newt nodded. He would look after Percival and Miss Tina until Miss Queenie came back to him.


	3. Tina

Tina smiled at the two boys, sitting down on the hospital bed. She reached out for Newt, picking him up and balancing him on her knee, rocking him softly. Pickett stared up at her, waving a branch like arm up at her.  
"Do you like bowtuckles?" Newt asked.  
"I do." Tina nodded. "I have a friend who looks after bowtruckles. All kinds of creatures actually. A really nice person, and he's saved dozens of creatures."  
"Can I meet him?" Newt asked softly, looking up at her with wide eyes. Tina shook her head after a moment.  
"I'm afraid you can't right now. He's not here at the moment. But I am sure you can meet later." She tried to reassure him.

Percival climbed up beside her, and she sat Newt between the two of them, looking them both over. It had been terrifying when she had lost the two of them. She had expected to find them injured, maybe even dead. She had never imagined she would be faced with a pair of terrified children, looking to her for protection. The Percival she knew was strong, a fighter. And that made sense, because that was what he was, what he always did. But right now they were just children. They were frightened, and they needed her to take care of them. 

Tina had never been a motherly figure. She wanted to focus on her career. But Newt was fairly adorable. She quickly filled two glasses of water, handing them out to the children. The little ones drank thirstily, and Tina wondered what she could do for them. She would tell them stories, if she knew any, but she couldn't. She paused, and started to hum under her breath. Newt looked up, and she began to sing softly.  
"As one we stand, united, against the Puritan, we take our inspiration from good witch Morrigan -" 

The children both sat quietly. Newt was clearly in awe of what was going on around them, but Percival was almost worryingly well behaved. Aside from singing to them, Tina wasn't entirely sure how else to look after two children. She heard Queenie's footsteps approaching, and she relaxed a little. She would be better with them.

"Hello boys!" Queenie beamed widely as she walked in, carrying two plates of sweet pastries which she handed out, one to each boy. She also pulled a woodlouse from her pocket and handed it to Pickett. Newt smiled brightly at Queenie. "You two eat up..." Queenie encouraged, and they both did as they were told, clearly hungry after their time as prisoners. It had been four days. Four long days when she hadn't known if they were alive or dead. Now, they were safe. 

Queenie reached into her pocket, and pulled out a niffler plushie. She looked around the two of them, and held it out.  
"Hello Newt. I wondered if you could give this little fluffy one a good home?"  
"Niffler!" Newt squealed in excitement, reaching out for the dark fur, burrowing his face against the soft fabric. He snuggled it for a moment, and then handed it over to Percival. "You hug niffler too."

Percival blinked at the instruction, but took another look at the little boy and wrapped his arms around the plushie. Queenie smiled, and sat down in the chair opposite the bed.  
"Healer Abasi here is just going to check the two of you over. Then when he's sure that you're okay, I'm going to talk to you about what happened, is that okay?" Queenie asked, her voice gentle. Tina knew her sister well enough to realise that she was probably worried about the two of them, but she was hiding it well. 

"Alright." Percival said. "But he checks me first I'm a Graves. It's my job to protect... to protect Newt."  
The healer nodded, and quickly ran a few diagnostic spells over the two of them. He smiled after a minute, looking at the boys.  
"You are both doing well." He said. "A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that can't be fixed."  
"Nothing?" Tina asked, thinking of the two children who were sat where her boss and her closest friend should have been.  
"That... will take a few days. There are reversal spells, but giving the enchantment time to wear off by itself would be healthiest for them."

Tina frowned at that comment, her mind filling with fear. The boys were both lovely, but she didn't want to take care of them.  
"Don't be silly." Queenie said with a laugh. "I'm going to look after the two of them. They can stay with me and Jacob for a couple of days. They've got somewhere safe..."   
"Thank you." Percival said firmly, and Newt smiled at her and nodded.   
"You're very brave." Queenie said after a moment. "It's okay. You're going to be alright." She reached out and squeezed Percival's hand. "Now, I've got to ask the two of you a few questions, is that alright?" As she said that, Auror Karten came into the room. She was young, with a kind face and soft red curls. She stayed distant, scribbling down a few notes so that she could hand in a report.

Tina admired how calmly her sister was handling the situation, trying to make the two children feel safe even in a truly dreadful situation. She listened to the questions, sitting quietly. They had no memories of their old lives, remembering only their childhood before the man who had kidnapped them both. Newt got scared when he was asked too many questions, so Tina cuddled him and tried to ask about creatures. Just like his older self, Newt relaxed when discussing creatures.  
"Can we take them home?" Tina asked the healer when the questions were finished. Abasi nodded.

"Come on..." Queenie picked Newt up, cuddling him against her chest. "Let's get you home. You're going to have such a good time staying with me..." She encouraged. Tina nodded, and Percival reached out for her hand.  
"You work with my father?" He asked softly. Tina hesitated, and leaned down towards him.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Because I want to know if... if he's going to see us. He won't like Newt."  
"Do you like Newt?" Tina asked, watching Percival closely. 

He frowned, and glanced at the floor, and then relaxed a little.  
"I do. I want to keep him safe. Can I... Can I keep him safe for now? Even if... even if father will be angry?"  
Tina hugged him tightly at that, and pressed a kiss to the top of his hair.  
"I promise you, you can keep him safe. I think you'll be good at that." Tina promised, and Percival smiled at that.


	4. Jacob

Jacob had been working on some new pastries, using the kitchen in Queenie's apartment. He was worried by Newt and Graves going missing. He was concerned he would never see them again. But as time went on, he had carried on with what Newt had told him. He had looked after the creatures. He fed them, played with them, and tried to ensure they didn't notice Newt's absence. 

It turned out that the Niffler had a little bit of a sweet tooth, as well as a liking for shining things. That had lead to the little guy being sat up on one of the kitchen shelves, bouncing from side to side in exchange for the occassional bite of pastry. Jacob reached out and patted the creature once more, before returning to shaping pastry into nifflers. He was going to add little sweets into the pouches of each of them, for added treats for the kids. He wanted the kids to be happy, and he knew that the local children seemed to be pleased with his creations. He was succeeding in making a business for himself, even before he got his own bakery.

"Hey sweetie?" Queenie's voice floated through the air, and she walked over, embracing him from behind, her head resting on his shoulder. He twisted to look at her, and saw that she was smiling back at him. "Your cooking's been going so well today, good work Niffles..." She patted Niffles for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around Jacob again.  
"Hello..." He cuddled up for a moment, then turned to take a look at her, He couldn't help frowning at the expression in her eyes. There was clearly something wrong, he just didn't know what was upsetting her.

"Oh silly, don't worry about me..." She murmured. "Just, I know you were telling me about your nephews and nieces, and you said you were rather good with children."  
"Yes.." Jacob answered. "You did. But you see, I'm not a mindreader, that's you..."

"We're going to have a couple of children to stay with us for a little while." Queenie told him. "If that's okay?"  
"Of course..." Jacob answered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "But there's something you aren't telling me."

"And you say you aren't a mindreader..." She smiled and guided him into the front room, where two little boys were sat side by side on the couch. One had bright red hair, and a bowtruckle. The other child managed to look very serious, despite his casual clothing. "Boys, this is Jacob, he's my friend. This is Newt, and his bowtruckle, and this is..." She paused, and Jacob's eyes widened in horror. "This is Percival." Queenie continued, seeing his eyes lighting up with understanding.

"This is niffler..." The little redhead held up his plushie. "He gives good hugs if you're sad Miss Queenie..."  
Queenie smiled bravely, and Jacob leaned in and hugged her after a moment, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
"Is this fixable?" He whispered, and she nodded.

"They just need a few days to recover."  
"Then lets make this good." Jacob said, and he saw the relief that crossed her face. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "So, boys, what do you like doing?"  
"I train in duelling." Percival answered, head held high. He glanced down after a moment. "I'm not good enough yet. But I'll keep working on it."  
Jacob frowned and nodded.  
"I see. Do you enjoy it?" Jacob asked, and Percival fell silent.

"I like bowtuckles. I like lots of creatures." Newt said. "And I like my brother, he gives good hugs and he finds feathers and things for me. And I like Percival."  
Percival blinked slightly, but moved closer to Newt.

Jacob's heart melted, and he thought about his cooking.  
"Well, I'm afraid I don't duel. What I do is I bake, all kinds of treats and nice things, and I really could do with an assistant. I don't suppose either of you..." His voice trailed off for a moment, and then he smiled. "Would you be able to help?"

"Maybe?" Newt asked nervously, cuddling his plushie closer.  
"Jacob has a niffler Newt. He helps him with his cooking." Queenie explained, and at that Newt jumped up to his feet instantly, rushing to Jacob's side.  
"Can I see the niffler?"  
"You can." Jacob answered.

"Nifflers are dangerous..." Percival mumbled, but he followed along with him anyway, looking at Jacob uncertainly.  
"They are not." Newt argued. "They are good."  
"They steal."  
"So?" Newt pouted, crossing his arms. Jacob cleared his throat before the argument could get out of control.  
"Some nifflers can steal. But this one likes cooking."

He walked back into the kitchen, to find that Niffles was sat where he had been left, and that a strip of fabric had arranged itself into the shape of a chef's hat on his head. He smiled, glancing at Queenie, and she winked at him. Newt paused.  
"Do we get hats?"  
"You get hats." Queenie agreed, floating fabric through the air to make it shape itself into a hat for Newt, and then one for Percival. She paused and made one more which made its way onto Jacob's head. Jacob smiled in response. Newt frowned, and Queenie gasped.

"Oh, I was very silly! I forgot to put a hat on the bowtruckle!" She made a tiny silver crown by waving her wand through the air, and it settled on Pickett's head. The bowtruckle seemed to preen, and Newt relaxed.  
"Thanks." The boys both giggled, and Jacob considered what task he could set them on. "You see these creatures? These are pastry nifflers, and I've made pastry occamy, and pastry demiguise... but I have never made a pastry bowtruckle. If I give the two of you some pastry, do you think you could make some bowtruckle shapes?"

"Okay." Newt paused. "What kind of bowtuckle? They're all different shapes."  
"Whatever shape you want." Jacob answered, dividing out some pastry and putting the tray down. He knew that it might not work out well, but he could only hope that it might get there. The two of them were soon busy playing with the pastry, some of it getting stuck into Newt's hair as they rolled out thin sausages of dough. They put the pastry down when it was finished, as Jacob baked some of his niffler pastries. He pulled those back from the oven after a few minutes, and handed one to each boy.

"Those are great bowtruckle pastries!" He praised, and took the two boys to clean up as Queenie cooked them with a wave of her wand. Then they settled the two boys down on the couch, and Jacob told them stories of his childhood. 

Soon, the two boys were cuddled up together, their eyes closed as they drifted off to sleep. Queenie floated a blanket off over the two of them, and Jacob squeezed her hand.  
"They look so sweet...."  
"They are." She agreed. "But we can look after them."

Jacob nodded, and kissed her cheek softly.  
"You are good with them."  
"You were the one who got them baking." She teased. "I think we're going to be okay..."

He gazed into her eyes and even though he wasn't a mindreader, he could be sure that she was telling the truth. He squeezed her hand, then frowned as he saw Niffles sneaking along a shelf behind her, the hat still on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the amazing fanart by lunaodessakane here: https://lunaodessakane.tumblr.com/post/160280263158/um-so-i-created-this-based-off-of-flight-in


	5. Queenie

Queenie carefully floated both boys across to bed, placing them down on the soft mattress. They were still cuddled up together, Newt's hands clenched onto Percival's shirt.  
"Poor dears." She murmured to Jacob and Tina. "They've had a tough day, poor little guys." She turned to her lover, who was smiling at her, that same awed look in his eyes he had shown when they had first met, back when she was new to him, and he was surprised to find out about magic. Now, he was used to magic, but that sense of amazement hadn't faded. He still smiled at her like she was an angel, every day.  
"You are good with them." Jacob said, and she could see the path his thoughts were heading down, imagining crafting a cradle, imagining holding a child of his own. She swallowed, and gazed into his eyes, reaching for his hands.

"Yes." She said. "Teenie and I always looked out for each other, and babies are always getting left in our office - we basically run free babysitting for most of MACUSA. I love helping the little ones..." She leaned in and kissed him, and he smiled.  
"Have you ever thought about-"  
"Yes." Queenie confirmed. She loved Jacob, and starting a family with him just felt natural to her. She smiled, and he laughed softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"And you'd want-"  
"More than anything." Queenie answered. "I know you'd be the most amazing father Jacob. Seeing you with those two earlier just confirmed what I already knew. You are an incredible man, one of the best that I have ever met, and I am so lucky... There aren't any others like you..."  
"There's plenty like me."  
"None of them are you though." Queenie answered, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. "And I wouldn't want a family with any of the rest of them. With you though, well that's different. I want to have a family with you, want to spend the rest of my life with you if I can."

"I'll see what I can do." Jacob nodded. "We can think about it at least..."  
"That's a problem for when our friends feel better." Queenie suggested softly. "What can we do for them tomorrow?"  
"Read them stories?" Jacob suggested with a shrug. "Get them making things. Tell them they're good. I don't think they can understand right now what's happened to them, so we need to try and make sure that they aren't upset or feel that they aren't wanted. They could ask a lot of questions so we need to know what to tell them."

"Tell them that their parents have been contacted." Queenie said quickly. "I can tell Newt's worried about his family, and the Director isn't surprised his parents aren't there to support him. He feels it's what he deserves..." She shivered, and Jacob's arm wrapped around her shoulder to soothe her. "And make them feel happy. Pickett being here will help of course..." She paused. "What about the case?"  
"What about it?"  
"Do you think we could take Newt down, not allowing him out of our sight? It will keep him busy at least." 

Queenie nodded, smiling slightly.   
"Okay, but no unsuitable creatures. The last thing we want to do is frighten either of them."

***

It turned out that Newt definitely didn't need to be worried out. His fondness for the largest and most ferocious animals was clearly well-developed by the time he was five years old. Percival seemed a little cautious, but he stuck close to Newt, trailing him like an overgrown shadow. Several of the creatures had come to investigate the strange human that appeared with Newt's scent, and Newt was ecstatic. He kept picking up different creatures and showing them to Percival with enthusiasm that the director clearly didn't share.  
"And this is a diricrawl-" Newt tried to scoop up the small fluffy chick, which promptly apparated a short distance away. Newt gave chase, but just as he picked it up for a second time, the behaviour was repeated. Then the same happened, and Percival giggled faintly, the sound heartbreakingly quiet, but it had happened. Queenie smiled at him proudly.

"Having fun?" She prompted. Percival nodded, and she tried not to delve too deeply into his thoughts. It wasn't her place to look into his personal memories, to delve into the secrets that in his adulthood he would have never chosen to disclose. What she could tell though was that both of them needed a chance to be happy, and she and Jacob could provide that. 

Jacob made everyone pies for lunch, and Pickett was given another woodlouse. Newt beamed to see the bowtruckle being treated kindly. Newt smiled up at them.  
"Thank you for the help Mister, and letting me see all your creatures. When it's done... when I get home, I want a suitcase like that. I want to have all the creatures who need to be looked after. I’m going to be the best person at bowtuckles and occamy and every other kind of creature."

Queenie pressed Newt's forehead, leaving behind a pink smudge of lipstick.   
"I believe you sweetie. I think you will be the best ever one day."  
"Even better than Mister Jacob?"  
"Even better than me kid." Jacob agreed. "Would you two like to come to Central Park this afternoon?"  
Newt nodded quickly and Percival agreed a moment later. Queenie smiled.  
"Okay, well remember to be careful and stick with the two of us. We're going to pretend we're a family, does that sound nice?"  
Newt nodded, and his agreement once more secured Percival's own.   
"What about my bowtuckle?"  
"He can sit in your pocket?" Queenie suggested, and Newt was quick to agree. When they had all eaten their fill, Queenie took both boys' hands and walked with them to the zoo, niffler plushie hanging from Newt’s other hand. Jacob bought the boys ice-creams, and held Queenie's hand as they followed the kids around the zoo. 

Newt was getting Percival to him read all of the signs, and Percival was obliging with the same patience that he would show whenever Newt brought some injured and spiky creature home. Queenie watched, and then leaned back against Jacob.  
"They're doing great." She promised. He nodded, then swung Newt up into the air, spinning him around and then guiding him to sit against his shoulder. The small boy giggled and cuddled up onto him, grip still tight on his niffler plushie. Percival squeezed her hand, his face serious.  
"Miss Queenie?"  
"Yes sweetheart?" She asked, feeling his fear and hope as he tried to put into words what he was thinking. After a few minutes he seemed to succeed.  
"You're lying about something aren't you?"  
She knew she could have denied it, but she didn't want to. Not when Percival was smart and brave enough to ask.  
"A little bit." She agreed. "But it's not something important, and not something which puts you or Newt in any kind of danger. In a few days everything will make sense."  
"Okay." Percival nodded. "Just don't hurt Newt."  
"Never." She reassured him. "I wouldn't hurt either of you."

He nodded, and there was such seriousness in his eyes that it broke her heart a little, knowing that the boy hadn't ever really had the chance to relax. She would do what she could for him, for both of them.  
"Would you like a bedtime story tonight?" She offered, and he smiled a little and nodded.

Once they got home, the two of them cuddled the boys, making sure they were comfortable before putting them down in bed. Newt sat up a little, bouncing from side to side in excitement as she began to tell a story, reading it from a children's book about dragons that she had kept since her own childhood. Newt was entranced, his niffler plushie wiggling from side to side, Percival listening while trying to pretend that he wasn't. She smiled at both of them, and when the story was finished she tucked them up into bed, kissed them both on the forehead and went to sit with Jacob.

He held her.  
"You'd be a good mother as well..." He paused. "Although I hope that the mindreading doesn't run in the family..."   
Queenie giggled and kissed his cheek fondly. 

***

"Good morning Mister Kowalski, Miss Goldstein." Percival announced the next morning as he walked in wearing some of Jacob's clothing. He was back to his normal size, but was still swamped slightly by the clothes designed for a larger man. "Thank you for your assistance the last few days."  
"How's Newt?" Jacob asked, but Queenie could already hear Percival's thoughts. While he was capable of barring her from them, at the moment he was concentrating instead on calming her, thinking 'Newt is better. Newt is fine.' clearly and loudly enough for her to hear. She smiled as Newt appeared as well, dressed in a fluffy pink dressing gown that she often used.  
"The zoo was amazing." He said quickly. "New York really is an interesting place."

Queenie walked over to pull him into a hug. A moment later Jacob joined in. Percival sighed softly, but made his way over to the three of them and pulled them into his arms.  
"I need to go to MACUSA now, so does Newt. We've got statements to give. Miss Goldstein, if you can come in later?"  
"Of course Director."  
Percival headed towards the door, planning on apparating back. Newt extracted himself from the hug and walked to Percival. Newt smiled, and waved. Percival paused for only a moment.  
"Thank you." He said softly, before the two of them apparated.

Jacob smiled up at her.  
"So, do you fancy starting a family of our own?"  
She giggled, pulling him towards the bedroom.


End file.
